


Gnom z ogonem

by Powierniczka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean w sumie też, Drowley, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, brak bety, co ja piszę?!, lubię ogony, nudziło mi się, przecież ja tego nawet nie shippuję!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: Dean się wścieka. Crowley ma to... pod ogonem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co ja piszę, to nie wiem. Ale te Zakazane Pairingi mnie zainspirowały.  
> I o to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzqYKn1SgQM
> 
> Pisane w dziesięć minut, przepraszam za ewentualne błędy gramatyczne/składniowe.

\- Jesteś niczym wredny, mały gnom z ogonem! - po całym domu rozległ się krzyk Deana.  
\- Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej, Wiewiórko - mruknął tylko Crowley, kręcąc resztką szkockiej w szklance.  
Winchester przechadzał się wte i wewte po pokoju, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Odprowadzał go spokojny, acz nieco zniecierpliwiony wzrok demona.  
\- Musimy to znowu przechodzić?  
Angielski akcent irytował łowcę. Wszystko go irytowało w tym zbyt pewnym siebie demonie. Począwszy na akcencie, zakończywszy na jego ciele rozłożonym na łóżku w pozie rozleniwionego lwa.  
\- Wkurzasz mnie.  
Król Piekła tylko westchnął i pstryknął palcami. Niewidzialna siła popchnęła nagiego łowcę na tak samo nagiego demona.  
\- Ja ciebie też, Winchester - mruknął, nim złączył ich usta w pocałunku.


End file.
